Movie O-2 Flash Pillar
Movie O-2 Flash Pillar Prologue * Ben survived. * Conversation between Yamati and Loki about their project at Space Colony Millennium over 50 years ago. * Zoey found Ichigo. * Ichigo and Zoey meet Han. * The Chronic informs the group that The Eighth Devil Kin is heading to The Temple of The Vampires in Yusaan. * Tasuku's Team heading to the Lost Samurai Village. * Doctor Cortex plan to freed Loki. Part 1 * Tergoku’s group arrived at Ladylake. * The Rebel‘s Gargoyle attack during the festival. * Brock, Rain and Yui vs the Fallen. * Aisha vs the Assassin. * Tergoku become the Guardian Shogun. * Tergoku vs The Gargoyle. * Tasuku’s group wound up in Gorsaruia. * Tasuku’s group free the Village from the Rebel‘s control. * Tasuku’s group is mistaken for the invaders by the Havoniwaian Military. * Tasuku’s group vs HavoniwaIan Soldier. * Aguri vs Trolls. * Gaius’ group chase Cortex to the Ancient Prison. * Akane unknownly release Loki. * Han explain to Ichigo and Zoey about what happened since the start of the Eternal Night. * Tergoku fell asleep for three days. * Tergoku‘s group investigate the catacomb under Ladylake. * A Tornado hit Ladylake; as it reveal a Chaos Pterodactyl. Part 2 * Han, Ichigo and Zoey are catcher by the people of Han’s Village; along with Miles; Cho; Kagura and Shila. * Ichigo and Zoey vs Troopa. * Tergoku‘s group head for Rayfalke Spiritcrest as they meet Enda and Zaveid. * Tasuku’s made it to Forestia. * Tasuku’s group vs Cortex‘s Octobots. * Caius called Ichigo as he inform him about Loki. * Loki recreated his Ultimate Bioweapon by the data the rebel got on Tergoku. * Tergoku‘s group arrives on Torna. * Tergoku and Konoe discuss with the recent matter that have to do with the True Dark Master‘s plot and the Rebels Extraterrestrials recent movements in several Outer Rims. Part 3 * Tergoku found a place that‘s connected to his father. * Tergoku‘s group photo shoot. * Tergoku’s, Tasuku’s, Gaius’, and Ichigo‘s groups arrived in Torna’s capitol; Auresco. * Tergoku explain about the Legend of the ancient connected to The Great Beast Wars known as The Temple of Vampires. * The Great Multiverse War Begin. * Cyroids/Pulse Beasts vs Trolls/Troopas. * Ichigo’s group vs Biogolems. * Tasuku’s group vs Leviathan and Chaos Beings. Part 4 * Gaius’ group vs Fallen Army. * Tergoku‘s group vs Daishi. * Daishi reveal to be Keita; who was the former Leader from the Dark Guild; Moonlit Hounds which Tergoku join until it was destroy. * Daishi show to both the Multiverse the Opening Act. * Tergoku’s group vs Bio-Tergoku/Gargoyles. * Tergoku‘s group vs Daishi. * Tergoku transform into his Dragon for the first time. * Tergoku vs Daishi. * The Ship Hovering over Torna is destroy. * Yusaan is lost. * Bio-Tergoku created a warp tunnel to Astroia by activating Flash Pillar. * Tergoku got pick up by Space Aliens. Category:Neos Star Movie